


dreamers like us

by daisycalloway



Category: Addicted Series, Books - Fandom, like us series - Fandom, new adult - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, addicted series - Freeform, krista and becca ritchie, like us series, na books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisycalloway/pseuds/daisycalloway
Summary: Jane and Thatcher talk about what happened in the end of lovers like us.





	dreamers like us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's good to be writing again. This is a little thing I wrote for one of the couples I am most excited about. If you could give me a feedback after reading it, that would be great. Characters belong to Krista and Becca Ritchie. Thank you for stopping by and happy reading :)

Jane couldn’t sleep. She slept barely three hours every night since the Nate disaster. That was two weeks ago. Since then, Thatcher has not talked to her. He’s more distant than ever. But his guards are up and he looks at everyone who crosses path with her with a death glare. Honestly she couldn’t blame him. Thatcher didn’t handle the Nate situation well. He blamed himself for everything that happened. Jane was not sure what she could do to show him it wasn’t his fault.

Tired of fighting with sleep, she got out of bed and walked into her living room. To her surprise, the tv was on and Thatcher was laying on the couch. She came further into the room and Thatcher’s eyes landed on her. “Jane, is everything ok?”, he started rising from the couch, full alert. “No, please you can sit. I just can’t sleep and I’m tired of fighting with it”. She sat next to him. He looked a little less stressed out, but she could see his shoulders all tensed up. “Why can’t you sleep, Jane?” he was fully facing her now and she couldn’t prevent herself from running her eyes across his face. He was so handsome. And kind and caring. Suddenly she realized he was still staring at her and watching her as she was watching him.

“I just can’t let it go, you know. The anger and frustration for being played”. She didn’t expect to actually tell him that. But he always made her feel safe so it just happened. “Jane, look at me”, he grabbed her hands and engolfed them with his own, “I’m never letting anything like that happen to you. Ever again. You have my word”. She gave him a smile. “I was never worried about that, Thatcher. I trust you”. He squeezed her hands and as he realized they were still holding hands, he let go of hers. “I’m sorry. That was inappropriate ”. Jane thought his strictness admirable sometimes, but now she was just annoyed by it. “It’s fine. You don’t have to beat yourself up for this or for what happened with Nate, by the way. It wasn’t your fault”. He shaked his head. “Of course it was. It’s my job to protect you so when things like that happen, it’s on me”. Jane looked at him. Really looked at him and it broke her heart to see all the guilt he has been carrying for two weeks.

She moved closer to him and engulfed his face on her hands. “I’m saying this only once so I need you to listen to me. Nobody blames you because it’s not your fault. You’re not superman and there was no way you could have known he was a crazy stalker. And, in the end, we got him and he didn’t hurt anyone”. He turned his face as if he couldn’t face her anymore so she had to ask “what, Thatcher?”. He laughed dryly. “You don’t understand. It’s not only the fact that I never saw it coming. What made me really pissed is that he hurt you”. Jane gave him a confused look “he didn’t hurt me….”

“Yes, he did. Here you are at 3 a.m without being able to sleep. Just because he didn’t physically hurt you doesn’t mean he didn’t hurt you. And my blood boils just thinking about it. About everything he could have done. If something terrible had happened, I would never forgive myself”, he made a pause and Jane realized he was shaking. It terrified her. To see someone who was always on control being so shaken up. Suddenly she moved and hugged him. She could feel his shock and just when she thought he’d pull away, he hugged her harder. It lasted about thirthy seconds but she could swear it felt like forever. And it felt so good…hugging him felt natural. Like the feeling you get when you’re home after being away for a long time. When they parted, they kept staring at each other for a while. “It’s ok. Is that why you’re awake too?”, Thatcher nodded and answered “Yeah. The thought of losing you terrifies me”. She laughed though the situation wasn’t funny. “You don’t have to worry. I plan to annoy you for a long time before you can get rid of me”. He laughed too after that.

“Let’s try to sleep, shall we?”, he nodded in agreement. She lay down on the couch and put a pillow on Thatcher’s lap and rested her head there. She looked up at him. “Good night, Thatcher”. She could see the surprised look on his face but he made no effort to tell her that it wasn’t appropriate. Instead he brought his head down and, all of a sudden, he kissed her forehead. “Good night, Jane”. She thought she wouldn’t be able to sleep but, as he stroked her hair, she began falling asleep and her last thought was that it felt like a dream. The best of them all.


End file.
